Forever Yours
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Os olhos verdes esmeralda, que normalmente estariam brilhando de felicidade, estavam sombrios.  ...  Ela era dele, assim como ele era dela, os dois separados era como se sua alma não existisse há muito tempo. .::oOo::. Para Pricilla Uchiha.


**Broken - Evanescence**

(Quebrado)

**I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh**

Queria que você soubesse que amo o jeito que você sorri

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**

Quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe

**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**

Eu guardo a sua fotografia, e eu sei que ela me faz bem

**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

Quero te abraçar bem forte e roubar sua dor

**.::oOo::.**

**Forever Yours**

Sentou-se na areia branca tirando suas sandálias, deixando assim que seus pés descalços tocassem a água do mar. Ela estava triste, isso se podia ver de longe. Os olhos verdes esmeralda, que normalmente estariam brilhando de felicidade, estavam sombrios. Jogou-se de uma vez na areia, deitando-se. Fechou os olhos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Suas mãos agarraram a areia, a mesma deslizando aos poucos e voltando ao chão.

Ele havia partido ido para longe, e ela não pode fazer nada para que ele ficasse. Deus, ela o amava! Amava tanto que só de pensar que não o veria seu coração parecia que iria explodir, como se não fosse restar mais nada dela. Ela era dele, assim como ele era dela, os dois separados era como se sua alma não existisse há muito tempo.

Mas o que ela poderia ter feito? Ele era um general, um líder, lutando com seu exército no meio da segunda guerra mundial. Enquanto ela era a primogênita do governador, uma menina/mulher que deveria parecer doce e delicada, uma dama que deveria se casar com um homem da alta sociedade. O que ela mais desejava era estar ao lado dele até seus últimos dias, viver ao lado dele. O amando, sem se importar com que os outros diriam.

Tocou seu ventre, deixando que mais lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto branco. Ela havia se entregado a ele, ele era o único homem que ela queria ao seu lado. E agora tinha um fruto dele em seu ventre. Uma lembrança do lindo homem de cabelos negros, olhos ônix, aquele que parecia frio diante de todos, mas era o mais romântico amante ao lado dela.

Sentou-se, já sabendo o que faria. Se pós de pé, limpando a areia de seu vestido branco, colocou suas sandálias, finalmente se dirigindo a cidade. Ela iria embora, se mudaria para algum lugar distante dali. Um lugar onde ninguém saberia quem era Sakura Haruno. Criaria seu bebê longe daquelas pessoas fúteis, e apenas interessadas no dinheiro e na guerra.

Entrou na enorme mansão da família Haruno, subiu as escadas ignorando as empregadas lhe chamando. Ela só queria sair dali, para nunca mais voltar. Afinal, sua família jamais deu muita importância para ela. Seu pai sempre se preocupou com a política, e sua mãe com compras, ambos se importavam demais com o que as pessoas pensavam sobre eles. Ela faria um grande favor desaparecendo dali. Ninguém iria falar mal de sua família por ela ter engravidado antes do casamento.

Escorou-se na parede, sentindo-se tonta. Respirou fundo, caminhando lentamente até a última porta do enorme corredor. Abriu a porta de mogno, entrando no seu quarto extremamente infantil, para trancá-la em seguida.

Estacou, arregalando seus lindos olhos verdes. Colocou uma mão em seu peito, por tamanho susto. Ela não estava acreditando no que via. Parado na sua frente com sua elegante roupa preta, seus cabelos negros balançando com o vento vindo da janela aberta, seus olhos ônix. Ali estava ele, o homem que tanto amava. Ele estava vivo. Vivo!

- S-Sasuke-kun...? - Não notou seus lábios se movendo.

Ele caminhou até ela, com um lindo sorriso de canto, o sorriso _dela_. Parou em sua frente, tocando sua bochecha rosada, molhada por culpa das lágrimas. Ela se jogou nos braços fortes dele, escondendo seu rosto em seu peito. Ela o abraçou mais forte que pode, com a intenção de jamais soltá-lo.

Sasuke a abraçou. Suspirando nos cabelos róseos. Ele pensou que nunca mais a veria, que jamais iria ser capaz de tê-la em seus braços, sentir o doce cheiro de cereja que ela emanava. Só ali, com ela em seus braços, ele se sentia bem, em casa.

- Me prometa... Que jamais irá partir sem mim. - Sakura implorou seus olhos fitando os dele.

- Eu prometo. - Falou para em seguida a beijar.

Ele a pegou nos seus braços, levantando-a do chão. Suas línguas dançavam em sincronia, o que acontecia só quando eles dois estavam se beijando. Sasuke a deitou na cama, fitando os olhos brilhantes dela. Deitou-se ao lado dela, trazendo-a para mais perto - se isso ainda fosse possível.

- Aishiteru. - Disse não aguentando mais, ele só havia sentido aquilo por ela, jamais amou outra mulher.

- Eu te amo. - Sakura sorriu o beijando novamente. Quando separaram seus lábios, ela o encarou seriamente. - Sasuke-kun?

- Hn? - Ele não conseguia desviar o olhar do rosto dela.

- Eu... Eu estou grávida. - Ela tinha medo, medo que ele a rejeitasse.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos, seu coração bateu mais forte. Sem que o mesmo notasse um enorme sorriso brotou em sua face. Ele a beijou, docemente, demonstrando todo seu amor por ela. Eles estavam morrendo de saudades um do outro, ambos pensaram que jamais iriam se ver novamente.

Sakura o encarou sorrindo, sua mão tocando o rosto másculo dele. Era com aquele homem que ela queria viver, para sempre. Ele a faria sua esposa, não importava com quem tivesse que lutar para tê-la ao seu lado. Fosse com o governador, ou até mesmo o presidente. Ela seria completamente sua.

- Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. - Ele deitou sua cabeça na barriga ainda reta dela.

- Eu só sou feliz ao seu lado. - Disse brincando com os cabelos dele.

- Você vai ser somente minha. - Falou sorrindo.

- Para sempre sua...

Eles sabiam que iriam enfrentar grandes desafios, mas não se importavam com isso. Amavam-se, e sabiam que não poderiam viver um sem o outro. Eram almas gêmeas, nascidas para ficarem juntos eternamente. Uma eternamente como a outra. Eternamente juntas...

* * *

**N/a:**

Essa one-short veio do nada. Na verdade eu a encontrei em uma das minhas pastas de fics, ela só tinha dois parágrafos escritos, dai a inspiração surgiu do nada, nessa manhã/tarde de domingo. Bom, realmente espero que tenham gostado. E feliz natal atrasado, um ótimo ano novo cheio de gatinhos correndo atrás de vocês.

Beijos x3

Samy

Ps: "Forever Yours" ou "Para sempre sua/seu."


End file.
